Shoes exist, which include transparent portions in their bottoms. An example of such a shoe can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,773 to Rosen. The purpose of the transparent portions are for better determining the fit of the shoe; particularly for children.
In the shoe disclosed in the Rosen patent, various insole embodiments are described. For example, an embodiment is described, which includes a transparent insole with a partially covering opaque sock. The transparent insole is essentially the shape and size of the shoe bottom. In other disclosed embodiments, the insole includes a layer of translucent slow recovery foam or gel for taking an imprint of the child's foot. In these embodiments the transparent insole is also essentially the shape and size of the shoe bottom.
It would be advantageous to provide, for a shoe having at least one transparent portion in the bottom, an insole having only a portion being transparent. It would also be advantageous to provide an insole having a shaped sock liner to provide orthodic support. It could be further advantageous to provide a transparent insole having a sprayed on sock liner. It could also be advantageous to have a transparent insole with a decorative sock liner silk screened to the insole. It could be still further advantageous to provide a transparent insole with stitching as the sock liner.